User blog:Varkanax39/Story updates
I'm updating TSC every day now. I've finished part one, and am in the middle of part two, which involves bounty hunters, Nightwatcher, the Ix, and SARKANIAN!. For those of you whose characters have not appeared yet, they will, in either this story or one of the later stories in the continuity. ...And speaking of stories in the continuity, I only have TSC, TDL, The Final Prophecy and Annihilation (plus two shorter stories), and then I'm finished with the main Xaterex storyline arc! Which brings me to the real purpose of this blog. had plans for a collaboration for the Nightmare saga, and then a collaboration for the GMS. Both were ended with no participation, for the GMS was canceled and the Nightmare saga's creator went inactive. However, I still think a collaboration project, though maybe not on the same scale as the GMS ToTBH saga or Overrated Industries is a good idea, and so I'm thinking about doing the same thing with the Xaterex Storyline, as there are many people who would have liked to write for TEG but did not get the chance. This would not be on the same scale as Overrated Industries, (I believe BK has planned nearly twenty stories, I've planned about seven, maybe a few more). I think that this would help refocus the wiki's attention on the many stories scattered around this site. Please let me know if you think this is a good idea. I don't want to start another collaboration that has no hope of ever being finished. If you guys all think this is a good idea, my next blog post will detail the stories, and allow users to choose stories to write. Also, because I Have no life am at home sick with nothing better to do, I have compiled a list of five stories you should read on here or be eaten by Sarkanian. Please note that this is just my personal opinion. I'm not listing them in the order I like them, I'm just writing them down as they come to me. Most of these have been featured, and they're all good stories for you to review. The Leviathos Chronicles Since Slice says TDR is among his weakest works, this was the only thing I could find that was better (Apart from TFC, but that's not finished, and I'm not sure if it ever will be), I've decided to replace it with this. That said, this story is far better then TDR plot-wise, and since it's complete, I think it's a better example of Slice's great writing. Ghosts of the Past This is another example of excellent writing on here, and if you're a fan of TEG or DR, you should definitely read this. It's been finished, it's epic, and needs more reviews. I advise you to read it, because even after M1's stories being featured TWO WEEKS IN A ROW on the Main Page, there's still not enough reviews on the talk page. So begin reading. The Eternal Game I'm pretty sure everyone knows what this story is about. Feel free to add reviews on the talk page, I'd like it if the newer generation of users read it, most of the 2010 users and older have already... Journeys of Darkness Slice summarizes the epicbess of this story better then I ever could... Dark Realities This is, without a doubt, Chicken Bond's masterpiece. While both J97 and I wrote it with him, it was CB's ideas that kept us going, and he deserves the praise for creating this brilliantly imagined parallel reality. While it's not perfect (Since I doubt any of us are professional authors) it's still an amazing read. If you haven't read any of the stories on this list, you've probably been missing out on a lot of epicbess epicness. If you haven't reviewed any of the stories on this list, you should...do so. Well, that's all I have to say. Varkanax out... Category:Blog posts